1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle intrusion alarm and, in particular, relates to an apparatus for testing an ultrasonic intrusion alarm system of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of vehicle alarm system uses ultrasonic waves generated within the passenger compartment of a vehicle to detect an unauthorized intrusion or impact to the vehicle. In some governmental jurisdictions, such an alarm system must meet performance standards set by government regulation. The regulations set forth tests that such an alarm system must pass in order to be certified.
One known apparatus for testing an alarm system includes a half rubber sphere mounted to a ram. An adjustable spring pushes on the ram to impart. energy to the ram. An electric motor and cam assembly compresses the spring by pulling back the ram and then releasing it, at 2 cycles per second, as required by an impact test.
The present invention is an apparatus for testing an ultrasonic intrusion alarm system of a vehicle. The apparatus includes a linear electric motor having a movable part that moves linearly relative to the alarm system upon actuation of the linear electric motor. The apparatus includes a computer for controlling operation of the linear electric motor. A plurality of different test devices are selectively connectable with the movable motor part for performing different tests of the alarm system. The apparatus also includes means for connecting a selected one of the plurality of different test devices for linear motion with the movable motor part relative to the alarm system to perform one of the tests.